


What's in the Box?

by Secret_Gnome



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Almost late, Bishop publishings, Box of Dildos, Greg isn't an asshole, M/M, That got weird, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Gnome/pseuds/Secret_Gnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Billy Kaplan's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere all hope of getting to his meeting on time seems lost. Until a helpful passerby directs him to a mechanic's. Where Billy meets two colourful men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's in the Box?

This couldn’t be happening not today. This was the last thing Billy needed. It was the day of his big presentation in Manhattan and his car had broken down in the middle of no where. “Pick up Tommy, pick up.” He cried helplessly from his phone to the package in the back seat. “Hello.” A voice came from the other side of the phone. “Tommy? Tommy, I need your help my car broke down in some barren waste land. Can you pick me up?”

“Sorry man, I can’t. I’m pretty busy here.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

“Okay, but even if I wanted to help I can’t, Kate has the car.”

“I am seriously going to kill you. It’s your fucking fault I’m down here in the first place. If you hadn’t asked me to get this fucking box from some really sketchy dude I wouldn’t have left my apartment. What’s in the box anyway?”

“Don’t open it.” Tommy replied quickly.

“Tommy is this shit illegal?”

“So-ry B-lly y-re brea-ing up, ca-l y-u la-er.”

“Fuck you!” Billy shouted into his phone. Billy stepped out of his car and looked around. He saw in the distance the outline of buildings. He pushed out his arm almost reaching for them. Suddenly he heard a vehicle coming towards him. The vehicle slowed when it reached him. 

“Car broke down?” The man said. “Uh yeah.”

“There’s a mechanic about three miles down the road.”

“Could you give me a lift?” Before Billy even finished the question the vehicle was gone. “Thanks anyway.” He said to himself. He grabbed his coat and phone and headed down the road. The walk gave him plenty of time to think of different ways to tell off Tommy when he got back. He wanted to get Kate to help, just to make the sting worse. He had reached the mechanics.

He walked in and there wasn’t anyone around. “I can’t decide if this feels like a horror movie or a porno.” Billy whispered under his breath. He went to the front desk and swung his head around to look down a hallway. “Hello” He called. Footsteps started down the hall. A man in coveralls only half done up came running. Billy couldn’t help but look. The man’s arms uncovered along with his toned chest. The black hairs on his abdomen quickly caught his eyes. 

The man’s pace slowed. “Hello.” He said. Billy quickly looked up at the man. Please be a porno Billy thought to himself seeing the black haired shirtless man. “Um, yeah my car broke down about three miles down the road and I really need to get to Manhattan.”

“Wait did you walk three miles to get here? You must have some pretty good leg muscles.”  
Billy started blushing without noticing. “I guess but I uh, really need to get to Manhattan quickly I have this presentation I have to give at work.” 

“Well if you want it done quick you’re going to have to do something for me.” The man winked. And he’s a pig Billy thought to himself. “No you’re not!” A voice called down the hall. “Greg do not touch the customer, god knows we don’t get many. So don’t chase them away with bad Yelp reviews.” A blonde man came around and smiled at Billy. “Hi I’m Teddy and this is Greg.” He was wearing an oil stained tank top that outlined each of his muscles perfectly. “I’m Billy.” He smiled smiled weakly. 

This was not the time for flirtation he needed to get to work. “So three miles?” Teddy asked. “Uh yeah, that way.” Billy pointed. “Come with me.” Teddy grabbed Billy’s arm with calloused fingers. Teddy’s touch shot sparks to Billy’s cheeks, his hands were warm on Billy’s arm. Teddy guided him to a tow truck. He had let go of Billy to open the door hopping into the driver’s seat. He reached over and push open the other door. “Get in.” He smiled. Billy stood there holding his arm trying to recreate the warmth brought Teddy had brought to him. He was recalling old lessons about stranger danger even now. This man can’t be that bad he seems nice, his looks help too. “It’s okay I won’t bite, unlike Greg.” He motioned towards his co worker. “Sold.” Billy smiled sliding into the passenger’s seat. He looked over at Teddy and his eyes were greeted by two shimmering blue ones. 

“So where do you work?” Teddy smiled sweetly. “Bishop Publishing's.” Billy replied shyly.

“Ooh swanky.” He smirked. “I got the job because my brother is dating the C.E.O’s daughter.” Billy argued. “Do you write?” Teddy asked with excited eyes full of aspiration. “Not unless papers and author notes count. What about you?”

Teddy looked away ashamed. “I uh, think we should go get your car, we don’t want you to be late for your meeting.” Teddy started the truck and left the building.

Billy looked over to Teddy, something was troubling him. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” Teddy shrugged off. “I haven’t even known you an hour and I know you’re lying. Seriously, what happened at the shop when I asked if you wrote; you don’t write fan fiction do you?”

“What no! It was um. I write poetry.”

Billy made a confused look. “What that’s it?”

“What do you mean that’s it?

“Well you seemed so nervous before and you write poetry.”

“It’s embarrassing okay; I don’t want Greg to find out; he’ll think less of me.”

“If you’re boyfriend thinks less of you for writing poetry you really shouldn’t be dating him.”

Teddy choked on a laugh. “Wait you thought me and Greg are dating?”

“Well not anymore. I just thought, you two seemed close and Greg was kind of open.”

“Greg likes getting reactions out of people, and yeah we seem close he’s basically the only family I have.” 

“I’m so sorry, I shoudn’t have assumed.” 

“It’s alright. It’s actually not the first time someone has thought we were and I’m sure Greg will get a hoot out of this.”

“So are you gay?” Billy asked eagerly.

“That’s a little forward don’t you think?”

“Sorry, I get it if you don’t want to answer, you have only known for a little bit.” Billy’s face flushed with embarrassment.

“Billy do you like me?” Teddy asked awkwardly.

“What? No you’re not my type.” He lied. Billy was mortified. How could he have been so needy and desperate? Teddy would never want him.

He looked up from his cloak of shame and saw his car a little ways ahead of him. “Oh thank god.” He whispered beneath his breath. “Is that it?”

“Uh yeah.” Billy spoke as Teddy maneuvered the truck and parked in front of Billy’s car. 

“Let me just hook it up and we’ll be on our way.” Teddy slid out of the driver’s seat and out the door. A moment later returning. “Ready?” 

Billy nodded his head and Teddy started the truck.

The trip back was completely silent all except the noises that often escaped Teddy’s mouth. Billy didn’t dare look at Teddy he was to worried Teddy would think he was an idiot or something. Teddy pulled back into the garage. Greg came wondering over.

“So how was the drive small fry?”

Billy’s brow furrowed. “Am I small fry?” He turned and asked Teddy.

“I guess, he’s never called me small fry before.”

Teddy got out of the truck and quickly ran around and opened Billy’s door. “It’s a bit of a step let me help you.” He grabbed Billy’s waist and hoisted him down. Billy opened his mouth to speak. 

“Hey what’s with the dildos in your back seat?” Greg shouted and smiling when he realized what he'd said. “What the fuck?” Billy ran to his car. Sure enough there was toys of all different colours and sizes. They had fallen out of the box he was carrying for Tommy. 

“Okay, they belong to my brother. I was just picking them up for him.”

Teddy and Greg looked at each other and grinned. “Sure you were.” Greg laughed.

“I’m serious he wanted my to pick up a package from some guy and bring it back. It’s the only reason I came out here.”

“The more you deny it the more I know it’s true.” 

“Greg, don’t patronize him. The objects our customers insert into themselves are none of our concern.” Teddy joined in.

“Yelp is going to hear about this.” Billy huffed. “Wait don’t be rash. How about I drive you to your meeting.” Teddy offered. 

“You’re also going to buy me coffee.” Billy smiled. “But first I’m just going to take these.” Billy said grabbing the box from the back seat returning all of it’s contents. “Are you bringing those into your meeting?” Teddy ask precariously.

“No we’re going to give them to my brother.”

“Well now that you have your box let’s get you to Manhattan.”

Billy and Teddy got back into the truck. “So where to first coffee, toys, or work?”

“You don’t actually have to get me coffee, but we should probably head to Bishop Publishing's first I could probably just hand them off to Kate she can bring them to Tommy.”

“It’s really no trouble I don’t mind getting coffee.”

“Well if you’re offering than I guess it would be rude to refuse.” Billy laughed.

They had been driving down the road for a while. “Shit!” Billy shouted. “What is it?” 

“Is that the time, I need to be at work like now!”

“What about coffee?”

“I’m sorry we’ll have to do it another time.” Then it dawned on Billy. “Wait, was coffee a date?”

Teddy’s cheeks and ears went bright red. “I don’t know, maybe.”

“So you are gay!” Billy said excitedly. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Well you were being a bit forward and then you said you didn’t like me and that I wasn’t your type.”

“Aw you thought I was being serious. I just didn’t want to embarrass myself anymore.”

“So you do like me?”

“Well that depends, will I get to hear any of your poetry?”

Teddy pulled up beside Bishop Publishing's. He smiled at Billy as he was leaving the truck. “How about I read some on our coffee date?” 

“How will I get a hold of you?” Billy said climbing onto the sidewalk. He shut his door and stared at Teddy through the open window. Teddy started to drive and shouted back. “Check your pockets!”

Billy grinned before checking reaching into his pants. He felt paper in his right pocket, pulling it out he read.

“Here’s a cheesy poem I wrote for good luck,  
I would also like to say sup  
did you notice we weren’t in your car but instead my truck  
I’ll be waiting here later to pick you up,  
And after that are you down to.... see a movie?”

Billy laughed heartily before walking into the office building.


	2. Coffee Stained Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided I'd continue writing this fic. It won't have long chapters like Dust Bowl Dance and it probably won't have as many chapters either. I'm writing these in between chapters of DBD so they won't come out very constantly.

Billy ran into the crowded meeting room. Kate was standing in front of a white board, Billy and her eyes met. She was not impressed. “And now to conclude is my good friend William Kaplan.” Kate hissed through her teeth. After a minor adjustment to his tie and clearing his throat Billy was back in the swing of things. Him and Kate had been planning this presentation for awhile now so they knew exactly what to say. Which was lucky for Kate because Billy had missed most of it.

They left through two glass doors and walked over to Billy’s cubicle. “Where the fuck were you?” Kate demanded spitefully. “Well you see, your boyfriend ordered me to pick up a box of- wait where is the box?” Billy looked around flustered. He turned around and ran back to the meeting room. “Where did I put it?” 

“What are you going on about?” Kate asked. “You didn’t see where I put my box did you?”

“You didn’t bring in any box?”

“Teddy must have them.” Billy sighed in relief. “Who’s Teddy?” Kate smirked.

Billy‘s face stared to warm up. He swiped his hand across his cheeks trying to destroy the evidence of his blushing. “Let’s get back to the privacy of my cubicle before I continue.”

“This has got to be good.”

“It is, now shush.” Kate gave Billy a baffled look. “Sorry.” He smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got back to his cubicle and he relayed the events of his morning to Kate. He was finishing when his phone rang. “Who is it?” Kate questioned.

“Front desk. Must be Cass.” He answered. “Hello... Wait really... Okay I’ll be right there.” Billy hung up excitedly.

“What’s up?” Kate asked.

“Your boyfriend’s box just arrived and I hear the UPS guy is hot.” Billy smiled getting up from his chair and practically ran to the elevator. “Wait up!” Kate called after him. “I am wearing heels this is difficult.” She stumbled into the elevator with Billy.

A few floors down and they were in the lobby of the building. Kate thought Billy was going to explode if they were stuck in the elevator for another moment. When the door opened they were greeted by two blondes laughing together. “So this is Teddy.” Kate smiled. Teddy’s face lit up when he saw Billy. “And this must be the brother’s girlfriend; in which case these are his.” Teddy smiled handing her the box. “Heh... thanks, and you can call me Kate.” 

“Are we still on for coffee?” Teddy looked to Billy. “Well you are sort of my only way to get my car back so I guess I have to.” Billy smiled. 

“I’m just kidding I really want this. I was thinking about telling my boss I was sick so I could leave early.” Billy said almost too quickly to comprehend. 

“Wait what?” Kate interrupted. “I’m your boss.”

“Oh yeah, heh heh, anyways I’ll be off at six.”

“That’s a little late for coffee don’t you think?” Teddy frowned.

Billy turned and smiled sweetly at Kate. “I love you.”

“If I get in shit for you, I’m going to hide these dildos in your office and make a complaint to P.R. about hearing odd moaning coming from your cubicle.” 

“Thank you.” Billy said grabbing Teddy’s hand running out the office building. “Bye Cass!” He shouted from outside.

“Wow you sure get away with a lot at work.” Teddy laughed.

“I’m sorry you’re the one who is delivering a box of sex toys during your work hours.”

“It’s different I own my business.”

“Wait you own the garage?” 

“Yep it’s my empire.” Teddy grinned bashfully.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So is auto repairs your passion?” Billy asked as Teddy sat down placing a tray of coffee on the table.

“I have knack for it, that’s for sure.” 

“So if it’s not your passion, what is?”

“I don’t know yet.” Teddy smiled bleakly. “I like poetry but I don’t see it as a career, but I don’t see myself being a mechanic for the rest of my life either.”

There was a moment of silence. “What about you, what’s your passion.” Teddy said taking a sip from his cup.

“Well it’s not publishing.” Billy laughed. “I want to travel the world. Go places, and get away. If I can find a job that lets me do that I’m sold.”

“Why don’t you just go?”

“I don’t have the money.”

“Maybe you should find a rich business owner and marry him.” Teddy raised his brow.

“Cute.” Billy smirked, then his eyes widened. “Wait rich?”

“It was a joke.” Teddy chuckled. “And now that I know you want me only for my money, the marriage is off.”

“Hey, I also want you for your body.” Billy laughed.

“What parts?” Teddy bit his lip seductively.

Billy went red. “Well, would you look at the time.” He looked down at his wrist, only his watch was on the other one.

“Good job.” Teddy mouthed. “But I probably shouldn’t keep you from the joys of publishing.”

Billy wanted to ask, but his mouth wouldn’t form the words. It wasn’t that hard to say all he’d have to say is-

“Can we do this again sometime?” Or you know Teddy could just say the words.

“Yes!” Billy said over delighted.

Teddy tilted his head and smirked. “I’ll call you.”

“We still haven’t exchanged numbers.”

“Oh, sorry bout that.” He said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a business card. 

“Oh my god.” Billy strained. 

“It has my cell, home and work. What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing I just never thought I’d be going on a date with a guy who kept business cards in his pocket.”

“I own a business.” Teddy protested.

“Allegedly.”

“You’ve been there? And are you really one to judge someone’s possessions?”

“That was not my box!”

“Allegedly.” Teddy laughed.

“Truce?” Billy held his hand up to shake.

“Truce.” Teddy said taking it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How was coffee?” Kate loomed over Billy’s desk.

“It was good.” He smiled. “He brought business cards.” 

“Ooh, snazzy.”

“I know right, but I like him. He’s really sweet.”

Kate leaned on Billy’s shoulder and looked at his monitor. “Are you on yelp?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Tee listen to this!” Greg shouted. “We got a review, from ‘Coffee for two’.”

“That’s Billy.” Teddy laughed. “What did he say?”

“My car broke down in the middle of nowhere and I was told about this place by a friendly driver, who didn’t give me a ride. They towed my car and gave me a ride to my office building. They were helpful, charismatic, and by the look of the two gentlemen employed there, they could’ve hauled my car with their bare hands. Ten out of ten and perfect tens.” Greg cocked a brow and burst into laughter.

The work phone a second later. Greg collected himself and answered. “Hello Greg Norris from Altman Motor Repairs how can I help you?” A smile stretched across Greg’s face. “Calling so soon? Careful you’re starting to look a little clingy.”

“Is it Billy? Put him on speaker.” Teddy said.

“You’re on speaker now, Coffee for two.”

“Oh god you did see that. I let Kate proofread my review and I didn’t see the changes she made.”

“Nothing to be ashamed of, everything you said was true.” Greg started laughing again.

“First the sex toys and now this, I’m never speaking to those two ever again.”

“I hope you know that our entire relationship so far is based on these two defining moments.” Greg smiled.

Billy groaned into the phone. “Don’t worry Billy, ours also has coffee.” Teddy comforted.

The phone clicked, Billy hung up. Greg looked to Teddy and they just sat for a moment before they erupted with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this out as a one shot so all the chapters are going to be pretty short.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided if I am going to make more for this. At the moment it is just a one-shot. So if you would like more comment below.


End file.
